More Than What He Seems
by Jack Frost the Frost Child
Summary: Stiles always was different, and had more secrets than he led on. So when he's suddenly De-aged by a witch the pack is about to learn just how many secrets he's been hiding from them. My own SN/TW fic with a bit of a twist. THIS STORY IS BEING RE-WRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

Surprises

So listen I haven't watched Teen Wolf in like a year, so the I might get the characters and things messed up. Also I'm working on 2 other stories besides this one; so the updates will be whenever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Supernatural

_~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~_

The packed stared in shock at the little teenage boy that was currently pointing a gun at Danny's head. Actually to be more acurate the boy had Danny in a chockhold, and had a gun on his head.

Normally the boy would have been dealt with within a second, but they just had one little problem; the boy was Stiles. Yes as in Stiles Stilinski. Who was de-aged into his 13 year old self. And wasn't that just _FUCKING_ fantastic.

_~Flashback~_

_The pack was relaxing for once there was no supernatural activity in Beacon Hills. They all finally had a day for themselves, Isaac and Erica were just watching random videos on YouTube; Allison and Scott were cuddling together on a couch. Boyd, Danny and Jackson were talking while Lydia laid her head on Jackson's shoulder, Derek was watching his pack contently and Stiles was in the kitchen making lunch for them all._

_It was a perfect day, nothing could spoil it. That is until a witch decided it wanted to screw them over today, the pack had a bit trouble handling her but they finished it off quickly enough. It helped that they had their own witch, but before she died the witch decided it wanted to make life harder for them and chanted in latin; a white light blinded them and when they looked back up there was a 13 year old boy right where Stiles was standing._

_The boy looked exactly like Stiles, pale skin, huge doe like brown eyes, the only changes were that he was shorter, and his dark brown hair was longer. The pack looked at the boy in stunned silence; this boy was Stiles at 13 years old._

_The problem was he looked like Stiles but he certainly didn't dress like him. He had on black cargo pants, a black and white T-shirt, steeled toed combat boots, a zip up dark blue hoodie, and black fingerless gloves. Brown eyes glared at them, he glanced quickly at Danny and had him in a chokehold in 5 secconds; a gun got pointed at Danny's head. _

_" You are going to tell me where I am, and who you are or the boy gets it." The boy said. There was no way this was Stiles, he hated that they killed all the supernatural creatures, and him promising to kill a regular human? They wouldn't believe it._

_~FlashBack End~_

"Stiles, can you put the gun down?" Lydia asked smiling at him and putting her hands up. She was hoping his past crush on her would still be somewhere in the little boy. Little Stiles just glared at the girl.

He didn't know who she was or how he got here. " Who the fuck is Stiles?" He snapped, he felt sorry for whoever had that name. " That's your name, isn't it?" Scott asked

The boy scoffed, " As if, my name is Michael. Now its common curtisy to give your names as well."

The pack all looked at Derek for guidience and he nodded once and spoke first.

" Derek Hale" The oldest in the room

"Scott McCall" The boy who looked like a lost puppy

" Lydia Martin" The girl who talked to him earlier

" Allison Argent" The girl sitting by the puppy boy

" Jackson Whittemore" The jock

" Isaac Lahey " the kid with the curly hair

" Erica Reyes" The girl wearing all leather

" Boyd" The tallest of the whole group

"Danny" the boy who he had in a chokehold finished off. Michael just hummed in reply, rolling the names over in his head, " Alright then, where am I?"

" You're in Beacon Hills." Boyd was the one to answer, for he was one of the only ones who weren't shocked by all this. Boyd knew there was always something that Stiles hide, he just didn't know what it was; and he was more than surprised.

Scowling at nothing in particular, Michael couldn't help but curse his bad luck. What had he been doing all the way over here? He never strayed too far from where his brothers were, cursing in every language that he knew internally Michael continue to think.

Unfortunatly Jackson, wasn't exactly patient " You got your answers; now let Danny go!"

The boy sneered at the Whittemore, a thing that made the boy's innocent features twist so wrongly that Jackson and the others flinched.

" And why should I? I could kill him right now and leave." Micheal shot back

Danny got a panicked look on his face as did the others, he didn't want to die especially not at the hands of his now 13 year old friend.

The situation was quickly solved when somone knocked out the young boy. The gun clattered to the ground, and Michael was caught by a set of strong arms. As soon as the gun fell to the ground Danny hurridly stepped away. The pack all looked to who was carrying the boy, and came face to face with Peter Hale; who was currently staring at the boy in his arms with a frown on his face.

Looking up from the boy Peter opened his mouth, " Who's going to explain?"

_~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~_

So?... Like it? Hate it? Please review


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

Awakening

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Supernatural

_~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~_

" So let me see if I understand." Peter started. The pack was seating on various chairs and a few were on the floor; the sofa occupied with the knocked out small Stiles. " A witch decided to attack you, and right before she died she de-aged Stiles. Then after that he procceded to threaten you all and somehow took down a 16 year old boy, did I get eveything?" Peter asked somewhat incredulously.

The pack nodded somewhat worried over the fact that Peter seemed to be a bit... overwhelmed. When Peter got overwhelmed... well lets just hope he doesn't go off the rails again.

Peter was taken out of his mini freak out session by a low groan. Everyone quickly snapped their heads toward the figure lying on the couch, that everyone was conviently surrounding.

The pack quickly moved away, besides the Hales and Scott, and they watched as brown eyes slowly blinked open. The boy groaned again and his eyes slowly focused on everyone in the room.

Once he registered who they were, the boy tensed up but didn't fight like the first time he became aware of his surroundings. Instead he just looked around the room and carefully looked at each of them.

Peter moreso because he was new and was the one to knock him out the first time. The boy flicked by each of the teens, and adults in the room. Carefully watching them finally after a beat of tense silence, their de-aged friend opened his mouth.

" Why the fuck, did you knock me out?'" The question was asked like they knocked him out during a football game or something; instead of the knocking him out when he had a gun pointed at their friend's head.

Stiles, or Michael as he insisted his name was, must have sensed what they were thinking because he started defending himself, " Hey I wasn't actually going to shoot him! I was just... using any resources availble to get my answers. Besides I don't kill... humans at least." the end was muttered so lowly not even the wolves could hear what he had said.

The boy decided quickly that now he would rather _not_ be in the company of these people, espesially as they were starting to freak them out. So he quickly run over the best ways to get out of here and decided he had only one option.

" Hey can I use your phone? I need to call my brothers they must be awfully worried that I've been gone so long. They probably think I've been kidnapped or something!" _Or more like I got snatched by one of those fuglies_ thought Michael, but outwardly he smiled innocently at the group infront of him who stilled looked a bit in shock.

" But you don't have any brothers." Scott confusingly replied, stupidly forgetting that that this wasn't his friend, but rather a younger version of him that didn't know just _who_ Scott was.

The young boy glared at Scott and snapped, " And just how would you know about my family? I don't know who you think you are, but I want to talk to my brothers and I don't care if you think I don't have any; because I _do_."

The pack was a bit taken aback from the harshness in the young boy's voice, they had never heard Stiles use that tone of voice ever. This just proved how little they knew about their friend.

The pack looked at their alpha questioning what to do. Derek thought about it, he could give the kid the phone and hopefully get some information about him, but it would also make the humans question what had happened to their brother. However if he didn't the boy would probably threaten them again and while he wasn't scared of the boy he couldn't hurt someone who was pack.

" Give the kid the phone." Derek commanded. Scott hurriedly went to the kitchen and handed the boy a wireless phone. Michael smiled charmily at them, but his eyes glared at Scott making a creepy picture.

Micheal dialed a number he knew by heart and waited for his big brother to pick up. It ringed three times before someone answered him.

" Hello?" A gruff voice asked, the pack listened in hoping to get some information on who this was.

"Hey Dean!" Michael chirped, suddenly seeming hyper. Michael was happy his big brother answered him he hadn't heard from him in weeks, since he wasn't allowed to call him when he was on a hunt.

Their father had started letting Dean go on solo hunts, with Michael occasionally going with him. Michael was good for someone his age, but he was still stuck on going with his father until he got older.

"Michael?! Is that you?" Dean asked/demanded. Dean didn't know how he felt about this he hadn't heard from his youngest brother for a few months. Ever since he went to their uncle's house he'd been busy, especially since Michael had to take care of some supernatural beings that were less that friendly over there.

The pack heard another voice ask " Dean, did you just say Michael?" the voice was younger, a bit softer, and not as gruff.

" Yes Sammy!" Dean yelled at "Sammy" who automatically replied, " Sam not Sammy." Which was ignored.

Michael brightened up and started talking to the others on the phone, he talked for hours on the phone with his brothers, and was asked where he was so they could pick him up.

" Uh I'm at a place called Beacon Hills at the... Hale house I think they called it."

Dean smiled already bording the Impalda (**A/N Is that how its spelled?**) with his little brother right behing him.

" Don't worry little brother we're on our way."

_~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~_

**A bit of a cliffy, but what do you think the pack's reaction should be? That they already know about the Winchester's and attack? Or should they slowly find out? Anyway please review and thanks to everyone for reading this**


	3. Chapter 3: The Winchester Brothers

The Winchester Brothers, Reunited

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, or favorited this story!

Thanks to Castiel-wolfstar, Wait. .YOU, Marie, Mayonese, cancoolcandy, Goddess-of-Genius, Chelsea Jay, Guest, and dancingmermaid for reviewing my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Supernatural

_~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~_

The pack warily watched the young Stiles as he practically bounced around the room in happiness. The last time Stiles did that, they were all sparkling for a week. That wasn't fun, especially for the guys; whenever a girl saw them, they'd squeal _Edward_. Trust them, it wasn't fun, plus it was annoying as hell to lose to the fan-girls.

Michael, completely oblivious to the packs thoughts, bounced around the room. Waiting in excitement for his older brothers to arrive, he'd missed them so much. He hadn't seen Sammy for a year, since he went off to college and Dean he hadn't seen for about 6 months. So he couldn't wait to see them again. Michael got lost in memories of the past, remembering when it was only him, Dean and Sam always on their own.

Across from the room, Peter Hale was glaring at the young boy. Peter didn't know _why_ exactly but his instincts where yelling _danger _and_ run, _and for some reason he had an odd feeling that he met his somewhere before. He just couldn't pinpoint where and when, huffing in annoyance Peter took his time to admire the young boy. Unlike the last time Peter had saw the boy, he was no longer 5' 11'' but rather about 5' 3'' or 4'' Peter couldn't tell. Stile-_Micheal's_, Peter corrected himself, dark hair spiked up in every direction. Whether that was natural or intentional Peter didn't know, and his eyes. His eyes were still that same hazel brown, but now they concealed anything and everything about the boy.

Derek noticing his uncle's glare, scoffed at him, " Trying to scare children now Peter?" Immediately Peter's gaze was swiveled to his nephew, and he scowled at the younger man.

"Derek, haven't you noticed there's something different about the boy?" Peter said instead of starting an argument between them, again. He certainly didn't want that, the only one who was able to dispel their feuds was Stiles, and he was currently little more than a kid.

Derek gave his uncle a glare before answering, " There's always been something different about him. I don't see why that would change now that he's 14." Derek was thinking about the boy's ways, he was always a bit weird but he could never determine why. Every since he met him he knew there was something different, but Derek steadily ignored it since nothing had happened. But now, now that Peter had brought it up his instincts had been screaming for his to run away from the kid. He didn't know why, he didn't seem dangerous now that he was bouncing around the house.

He looked like any other 14 year old boy would. Except he couldn't ignore that look in his eyes when he was threatening them, he was serious and he knew if Peter hadn't shown up Danny would likely be dead by now. Whether he admitted it or not, Derek knew Stiles was dangerous, he just didn't know how. Derek's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an engine, looking out the window he saw a 1967 Chevy Impala. A good classic car, but he preferred his Camaro.

Michael instantly jumped up from the couch and ran outside the door, leaving a gaping pack behind him, who had never seen him run that fast in their lives. Not even Stiles was being chased by that vampire that one time.

Deciding that they wanted to see the family reunion they followed the boy, thinking of a worthy excuse to tell the men about how their kid brother got turned into a teenage boy. What they didn't expect when they got out was the three brothers laughing and joking around as if it were normal, that their kid brother had to go through puberty again.

Stepping forward, Derek cleared his throat getting the siblings attention. Hazel-green eyes snapped at him in annoyance clearly irritated of being interrupted from talking with his kid brother he hadn't seen in awhile.

The man with hazel eyes put a hand on the shorter man's shoulder and stepped in-front of him, smiling at the pack. " Hello my name is Sam Wesson, and this is my older brother Dean. Thanks for taking care of Michael, we've been worried sick about him."

"You guys aren't freaking out over the fact that your previous 16 year old brother is now 14?" Jackson demanded, not seeing how they weren't spouting out questions on how this happened.

The three brothers shared knowing looks, but charmingly smiled at the pack.

"No, our father was a supernatural researcher and we gradually came to except that the supernatural existed." Dean answered, knowing that they would either buy the lie or tell them they were insane. They quickly bought it not thinking of looking underneath the lie, after all that made more sense and it wasn't as if Stiles were some hunter or something.

Besides Sam looked too nice to be causing fights or any trouble at all honestly. Dean though he seemed to be the more likely one to do it, but it seemed they were wrong, they all talked for awhile until Sam decided to take Michael to their hotel for a few weeks until they solved the problem.

Dean looked at them and got straight to business, " Alright, is the witch who cast the spell still alive?"

Scott shook his head, " We had to kill her, but before she died she turned Stil-Michael into a teenager."

Dean sighed aggravated, " This is going to make it harder, we're going to have to find another witch to get her to undo the spell; and you guys are going to help me."

_~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~_

And so the plot thickens, will the pack ever find out that they're the notorious Winchesters? Or will they just accept the lie, that they have been told?

Please review


	4. Chapter 4: Down to Business

Down to Business

**Thanks to Mayonese, GothChiq80, starrose25, Wait. . YOU, and Chelsea Jay for reviewing. Also I will from now on be referring to Stiles as Michael.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Supernatura**l

_~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~_

The pack knew that one of the brothers would soon be asking for their help to get Michael back to normal, but the way Dean had said it made them want to immediately obey him.

Squashing down the urge to listen to the younger man Peter questioned, " And why should we do that?" He got a killer glare in return that would have made him flinch if he didn't have control over his emotions.

"Because you got my baby brother into this mess, and you're going to get him out."

Well he had a point there, they were going to help they were just more worried now that there was a human with them it would slow them down. Internally they winced, they just realized that they were underestimating a human... again.

Momentarily ignoring their guilt they looked at the man, his face and eyes depicted that he was serious and if he was anything like Michael then they wouldn't be able to talk him out of this.

Sighing in frustration, Derek nodded agreeing to help the man.

Dean smiled at them briefly, showing his gratitude for helping his family. But then got right down to business. "Alright, so do you guys know _why_ the witch specifically attacked you?"

They looked at each other briefly trying to find a possible explanation.

Allison was the one who spoke up," I'm a hunter, and so is the rest of my family. Maybe they had a grudge against us and decided to attack one of my friends."

Derek momentarily smiled at her, it was a good excuse plus it was true it _could_ have attacked them because of the Argents. There were a lot of supernatural species that had a grudge against them, whether it was because of their ancestors or simply because they were hunters.

Dean seemed to have bought it but not without a cloud of suspicion surrounding him.

" Right. So now we're going to look for another witch and make it turn Michael back."

Peter couldn't help but taunt the younger man," Oh yeah? How you going to do that? Ask it nicely"

Dean sneered at the werewolf, " No, I'm not going to give it a choice."

" How are you going to find one?" Scott asked hoping to diffuse the argument.

Dean smirked and for some reason the pack grew weary of the man, "Cause, we're going to hunt one."

_____~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~_

(At the Hotel)_  
_

Sam couldn't help but smile as he watched his younger brother play around with his old Nintendo. It had been so long that he'd seen his little brother actually have fun and relax.

Nowadays they were more worried about the apocalypse, and about saying yes or no to Lucifer and Michael the Archangel. They hardly had time to watch their baby brother, that and they were always protecting him. He was too young to be mixed up in all this, he was just a teenager he should be out having fun his his friends.

He shouldn't be the one worried about the world ending, and as long as he and Dean were there they'd make sure to shield him as long as they could.

" Hey Sammy?" Michael spoke up.

" Ya Mike?"

" How come you're not in college?"

Sam froze, how was he supposed to explain that he was De-aged to him. He wouldn't react well to that, so Sam decided to settle on a lie.

"I graduated early and I decided to take a break from my apple pie life." Sam quoted his older brother.

Michael instantly lit up, and smiled brightly at his older brother unaware of the lie he'd just been told.

"That's great! We missed you around here, besides I'm sure dad will be ecstatic when he comes back." Micheal distractingly told him, focused on his video game.

Not noticing the way Sam stiffened as he mentioned their deceased father.

" Ya, I'm sure he will." Sam faintly replied, watching his younger brother.

_~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~_

**Sorry that this is a little short its just that I'm just had to post this today, I'm trying to distract myself since today is the STAAR test. Wish me luck and please review**


	5. Chapter 5: You Know Him

You Know Him

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and since I'm too lazy to do the disclaimer Michael is doing it.

Micheal: Jack Frost the Frost Child doesn't own me, my brothers, Teen Wolf or Supernatural otherwise she'd be a millionaire.

_~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~_

The pack stared at the man incredulously.

"I thought you said you weren't hunters!" Scott protested in a state of momentary shock, after all wouldn't you be if you just found out that you were in the same room as someone who wants to kill your kind?

Dean smirked at them mischievously, " Oh Sammy said he wasn't, he never said anything about me." _then again he would still be lying. We all hunt._ Dean thought privately.

Eying the elder man in suspicion Derek nodded at the pack signifying they were going to help the man, not because he was a hunter; but because he wanted to help Michael.

"Where do we start?" Danny asked, eager to help even though Michael had him at gunpoint earlier. They were all at one time or another enemies, Jackson use to hate Michael with a passion but now they were buddies. Although Jackson still held a grudge against Scott, for what Danny didn't know.

Dean eyed the teenagers (and two men) before him, critically as if deciding if they were good enough to help his baby brother. Making the pack uncomfortable even though Peter and Derek would never admit it.

Dean satisfied at whatever he saw in them, motioned them to follow him. Cautiously following the revealed hunter, they came to a stop in front, he opened the door and pulled something out.

The pack, stiffened ready for an attack that never came, instead of pulling out a gun with wolfsbane infused bullets he pulled out a simple black laptop.

The betas breathed out relieved, Dean looked them suspiciously, and weirdly as if saying 'What the fuck is wrong with you?'

But he didn't comment although Dean was starting to shuffle through his memories. He knew they were something supernatural, but he didn't know what, but Michael wouldn't have let them live if they were dangerous. But something was bugging him, he felt as if he knew the older one. What was his name again? Peeta, Paul, Patrick, Pablo, oh yes _Peter Hale_. Wait he knew that name, but why?

Suddenly images hit him, he remembered. He knew them but from where? _The Hale family from Beacon Hills. _It hit him so suddenly that he almost fell back, how could he have forgotten them?

It was almost like it was yesterday

_~Flashback~_

_Dean was 15 years old when he met the Hale family. A pack of nonviolent wolves, his father had just moved into town when he noticed tho odd behavior of the Hale family. _

_Not only did they not live in town, but they were always strangely gone whenever it was the full moon. So John decided to investigate, what he found he didn't like not one bit. The entire family were werewolves, even the kids and that meant he had to kill them all. _

_John swallowed, he hated it when the fuckers turned kids into one of them, but he had to exterminate them before they hurt any townspeople. John decided to bring all his kids to hunt, even Michael he was one hell of a hunter even though he was only 6 years old._

_They silently crept along and followed them, as they changed. But what happened surprised him, they didn't change into ugly excuses of wolves. Instead only one, the father Stefan Hale, turned into a wolf the rest turned into a weird mix of wolves/humans._

_Before John or any of his boys could even lift their guns they were on the ground, totally demolished. Shocked, John did what only a father would do he got in front of his boys in an attempt to protect them._

_John closed his eyes and prayed that Mary would forgive him for killing her boys. But the claws never came, slowly opening his eyes John looked in shock as his youngest son played with a set of twin girls._

_John and the others watched stupefied, as the three 6 year olds played along with each other. Suddenly the uncle of the girls, Peter Hale, started laughing and eventually they were all roaring in laughter. _

_The three children watched them confused._

_"Why are they laughing?" Liz the younger of the twins asked._

_" I don't know. Adults are weird like that." Michael explained, and dragged them off to continue playing._

_Michael's answer only served for the others to laugh more._

_Pretty soon they were all chatting away._

_Dean laughed as he talked with the brunette. Laura she said her name was, she had his sense of humor. They were currently making fun of their younger brothers who were watching them in a mixture of embarrassment, and anger. They paid them no mind, and eventually Sam started talking to the younger boy by a year. His name was Derek, and they had a lot in common. _

_Laura commented they were both dorks, which was met with loud protests and laughter._

_John watched this and momentarily smiled, it was the most normal he had ever seen his sons. Though it pained him to admit it, it was his fault that his boys were always so suspicious of everything._

_John chatted away with the adults, for once feeling normal as he once did when Mary was alive._

_They talked, and John found himself telling this weird family about how Mary died. He was met with understanding and he was relieved to find not one of them pitied him._

_That was great for him, he wasn't one for pity and neither were his boys. They talked and laughed more then they had in years._

_So when the sun came up, they were sad to go and leave their new found friends good bye. But they had no other choice, they were hunters and they couldn't stay in one place for too long or they or someone else would get killed. They had already been here for two weeks and pretty soon the monster would come knocking.  
_

_So with heavy hearts they waved good bye not knowing in a few years time they'd never hear or see of the Hale family again._

___~Flashback End~_

Dean suckedin an unneeded breath. Looking at the only surviving Hales left, looking at them as if he couldn't help but believe they were there.

Getting uncomfortable a the way he was looking at his pack mates Jackson piped up, " You okay man?"

Dean snapped right out of it then. Sucking in a shacking breath, he ran a shaky hand through his hair, " Y-Yeah. I'm okay its just they remind me of someone."

Dean got himself together and pushed back all his thoughts on the matter. Right now it wasn't important that he was meeting the only surviving members of the Hale family, or that they were probably all werewolves.

What mattered most right now was that his Baby brother was in trouble and he needed help. Dean wasn't about to fail him, he was going to make sure that Michael was turned back into himself and he would do it without revealing they were hunters.

And when a Winchester sets out to do something, he does it damn it.

The others nodded, but were a bit concerned with the man's odd behavior. But they shook it off, if he was anything like Michael he wouldn't tell them the problem even if they tortured him about it.

So they decided to ignore it and focused at the matter in hand.

" So," Peter drawled," How are we going to find a witch?"

Dean smiled grimly at him, and answered simply, " Research"

_~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~_

So there you are how the Winchesters know the Hales. Review and hopefully this makes up for the short chapter I made earlier.

Also do any of you know a good website to watch X-Men Origins: Wolverine? I need it for the other story I'm working on. If so I would thank you kindly if you could send it to me.

My 20th reviewer also gets to decide a one-shot I will make about this! It will be a separate story but it will still be in this story universe or whatever its called.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Snooping

Snooping

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Supernatural

_~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~_

Danny smiled at the man next to him, he was helping him research and he was very much enjoying the view. He couldn't stop looking at the man, he was just so cute, especially when he was concentrating.

Snapping out of his stupor, Danny went back to his research. This wasn't a time to check out a guy they had to help Michael!

Danny looked at his laptop screen, a Kansas newspaper clipping reading, '**Another Body Found! Serial Killer or Suicide? **

Although his older brothers were cute, _Snap out of it Danny! _Danny silently berated himself. Tossing a look at the man he finally asked," What exactly am I looking for?"

Dean glanced at the teen next to him, outwardly he appeared calm and patient. But inwardly he was irritated and anxious, he needed to find someone to help his brother damn it! Dean answered anyway," Something that can't be explained, like kids being killed by something weird or virgins being killed; things like that."

Danny nodded but had a sudden thought and asked," How do you know its not just a serial killer killing them?"

Dean actually sighed this time," I've actually run into some of them. I just knocked them out and dropped them off at the police station with a note stuck to them."

Danny looked at Dean incredulously, wondering if it was true. It seemed really, well I guess you could say weird but funny at the same time.

"Yes Danny its true." Dean seemed to have read Danny's mind, and Danny didn't know whether to be freaked out or not. He shrugged to himself, he was ordered to keep Dean busy while the pack did some snooping, about the 'Wessons'.

The view was just an added bonus as far as Danny was concerned.

_~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~_

Erica looked at the laptop in irritation, the pack glared at the device as well. They'd searched everywhere for information on the 'Wessons' and they hadn't found a thing.

They'd tried hacking into every police station they could, but they couldn't even hack the Beacon Hills Police Department.

"How does Stilinski do it?" Jackson asked irritated that they were getting nowhere with all this researching.

"Stiles always makes things look easy. I remember once when I first met him he back-flipped off the diving board, but when I tried it I fell in face first into the pool. When I came back up my swim-trunks were floating away from me. I was lucky only my mom and Stiles were there. " Scott said lost in memories of old, when everything was much simpler.

He was startled out of his thoughts as Issac fell on the floor laughing, in fact everyone was laughing. Even _Derek _was chuckling! Realizing what he had said, Scott blushed beet red.

"Its not funny!" Scott protested, he was ignored as the pack laughed uproariously.

Lydia whipped the tears out of her eyes, she sighed," We needed that." The pack nodded, Scott sighed knowing later they would give him grief for ever mentioning his memory.

"So, how are we supposed to find info on them? Stiles always does the research, and we pretty much suck at it." Issac spoke up, stating the truth of the matter.

Derek sighed, knowing he was right. He, and the others, were starting to see how important Stiles was; and when he came back he promised not to underestimate the human. After all he was one of the most important members of their pack.

_~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~_

Sam watched his little brother's sleeping figure, determined to guard his De-aged baby brother. Sam unknowingly watched his brother with soft eyes. It had been so long since he's seen Michael innocent, and relaxed.

Ever since the kid turned 16 he'd been carrying the world on his shoulders, but Sam was glad that for once he was able to see his brother back to his old self; at least temporarily.

Sam sighed to himself, if he was honest he didn't want Michael to change back. Maybe if they left him as he was they would be able to give him a real childhood, that he and Dean never had. Sam shook his head he knew he couldn't do that.

It wouldn't be fair to Michael or the group he had met earlier, but Sam couldn't help it. After he had first came back to help his siblings Michael had been cold to him and Sam knew he had no one to blame but himself.

He'd left his little brother behind, leaving nothing and never contacting him or Dean.

Sam was so lost in his thoughts he never heard the door open, he didn't hear as the man picked up his laptop. But he did feel when something hit his head, and he did see dark hair before his world went black.

_~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~_

Please review, and I have set up a poll for this story! So please go to my profile and vote!


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!**

**All my stories will be on temporary hold, due to the fact that I'm sick and my mind decided to take a vacation. So I'll update when I feel better and once I finish hunting down my brain.**

**Thank you for reading, **

**Jack Frost the Frost Child**


End file.
